User talk:Phuocphuc46
Phuocphuc46's talk page Greetings, hi, and Phuocphuc46 greets you. Welcome to my talk page! Here's something to help you out when leaving a message for me. *Remember to sign your message by using ~~~~. No one want a message without a sender. *Leave headers for your message by using name here *Try to have your message as clear as possible. *And finally, have fun editing. Archives ---- Bots? Meh, we needed them. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) He's Evil Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:45, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I only found things to attract users in coming to our community. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:30, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Not Evil (Reply "He's Evil") Phuocphuc is not evil What do you think, guys? Do you think he's evil or not? I think he is very nice guy Why? Because he does very good edits. He talks to people nice. He has a nice pony icon. Besides you can make him upset. 'Zingan Nice '(talk) 13:33, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Dude He's talking about a different person, which is Pen island123. Y'see, his little bro went into his account and said very immature stuff in chat. YLU misunderstood and thought it was actually Pen island123 himself, so he blocked him. Once he found out that about the whole brother thing, he unblocked him. I think. TheCarnipGaurdian811 (talk) 16:22, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :I understand that was the situation. However, I assume that you messaged me with this because I didn't unblocked him, and you are doing so I can. Lemme tell you why I didn't unblock him. First of all, he clearly states the reason of his account being hacked is that his younger brother knows his password. Later, in your message in your talk page, you stated that everyone in your family did. This is extremely unsafe, as his account could be hacked in any moment, by anyone. (I assumed that he didn't change his password after that incident). Second of all, the block wasn't made by me, so I would and will unblock him, only after I investigate the real situation. Unfortunely, I didn't have times to do it. 06:43, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Pp46, I already unblocked Pen island123, so I guess I'll block him again for now. Until you investigate the situation, as you can see I also don't want to be too soft on people it'll be an advantage for everyone Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:47, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Since his "older brother" confirmed it was an accident, I will for this and only this time, trust in good faith and believe that was what happened. However, if you spot him doing this once again, the chances that I believed that his account was being hack again will be from a little to none. 06:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay then Reply "Dude" Oh. Zingan Nice (talk) 13:55, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Don't Worry Bumblebee won't hate you, he'll kill you of course. Don't worry, just keep calm and make say your last words before dying :3 Young Little Unicorn (talk) 09:59, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey People, guess what? I changed my password. So you don't have to worry anymore. Even my older bro doesn't know it. So yeah, everything is back to normal, and i learned my lesson of not showing my password to anybody.--Idek (talk) 04:19, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Good. That's all I have got to say. What, you want more? Nothing I said is more than 300 letters, you know. 12:33, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay You do have a point. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:41, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I've been thinking, since Object shows 200 was a friendly, mature and responsible user. Never causing any tantrum, what if I promote him to become a chat mod? Or any rights in your opinion. But if you think, he's just not ready yet it's fine. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:45, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :His personalities are perfect for a chat mod, or even for a staff. However, considering his inactivity on chat and, basically, nothing trying to be a bully, a moron or pants here but his uh,... let's just say his insiders he responsibilities just doesn't add up, thus somehow making me thinking that he probably wouldn't stand a minute with Bfdi is the best. Yes, I'm being a judger or something over here, but I just think that he isn't ready. Yet. 13:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Srsly I read your profile and it made me laugh, because I'll definitely miss you. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:49, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :I hope you are still laughing, because it isn't about me, nor a joke. Welp, tbh I wasn't actually laughing. I found it a bit sad, tbh and I kinda missed you after your inactivity. So yeah, it's not like I'm gonna be laughing forever about this on your profile. Anyways, hopefully you could kinda come back during this New Year. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 02:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :First of all, we have different timelinezone, so you not seeing me is just normal stuffs. Second, I also edit on others' wikis, just for the sake of my boredom, and my lately depression. Also, my works in real are slowly stacking up, despite my hard works and times spent into the, so yeah. Don't Know, Don't Care NLG probably just said it because there's something in the page that says 'advantage' which there's nothing have to do with the camp and I never remembered say anyone would have an advantage in anything. So maybe just ignore him, I'll explain him later don't worry. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Pp46 First Method I'm wondering if we could unblock Arbi42gaming and he actually never requested to be blocked. Plus, if Arbi comes back AGGRESIVELY then I'll have to re-block him. I just had the idea to unblock him, to talk with him for a moment about swearing in the discussion board of Object shows. Plus I know Object shows 200 is just never gonna block Arbi from his discussion board anyway, maybe talking with him could help. I felt pity of Object shows having over 15 swear discussion messages on his discussion board, I wouldn't want to have 2,65 swear messages on my talk page, either. Just an option if you don't like it you could just tell me right away. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 01:13, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :I woke up at 5 am just to answer this question. What discussion board? Where? Could you please be more inform? Umm… On Object shows discussion wall, right here : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYfII5DdW2P6mdJteXZIJRw/discussion :You should of said that it was his YouTube one, I thought it was the Wiki ones. Since it happened in YouTube, we will try the YouTube way first. Just report it. Or ask Object shows 200 to close the thread himself. 06:58, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Okay So I guess, I'm sorry. After doing that, I realized I made a big mistake. So I must ask, is it okay? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:34, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Im Sorry Aww… this year I probably had a breakdown. For no reason. Maybe because the pain Im currently suffering, which makes me act before thinking. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) About Arbi42gaming's user page Sorry for editing Arbi42gaming's user page but if I did, that's because the "die already" thing he put was offending me, can you remove it please? Illuminati is the best (talk) 12:03, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Please Feel free to contact me anytime. If there's something you have problems with and you wanted to share it with anyone else. I'll be there to listen and help make you feel better if not solve the problem. Remember, This unicorn loves helping everybody Request Arbi42gaming wants to be unblocked and I'd like to ask for your permission. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:09, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I'm not Inactive Don't worry, I'll try to be active the most I can Yah Apparently during my vacation I had no wifi to go on to this wikia, so I had to find other stuff to do (meanwhile holiday was great). So anyway I basically have a fixed schedule, not rly including here lel My signature is so bad and not denk --Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 12:40, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :What the hell you know was joking Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:46, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Heh About that fan-fiction that's not object-related, should we delete it? Or convert it to a blog post? Or just tell him to find a wikia suitable for this subject? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:24, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I think we should go with the first and third option. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay then, let's get hunting Don't Worry You didn't have to worry, I want to be thankful of you making those pages subpages! I didn't even know how, so I needed someone's help but you already made them to subpages! Thanks! I really needed your help. IS me the real Bfdifan444 i changed my username I changed my username remember please i am not impresionatin anyone Oops I realized that you were right, plagiarizing (finally I correctly spelled it) means stealing or copying someone's idea but… Bfdifan444 was just copying a little bit of which is just minor so… Yeah, I guess it wasn't stealing ideas after all. Sorry, I wasn't in a good mood as of now. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:25, February 18, 2016 (UTC) What??!!! What i did nothing bad and i got banned from chat this is outrage! When? When will i be unbanned? :12 more days. Inactivity I wasn't inactive, just busy and yet not made any edits recently. I'm still checking the Recent Wikia Activity. I'll comment or leave messages on other people's talk pages when necessary or/and if there's any news I'd like to tell. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:25, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Untitled section What if an image is not showing up? :Please add | between the files name and the images' captions. Example: File:1. Coiny.png|20 File:2. Leafy.png|20 Wow I'm impressed Phuophuc46, after all these years. You've been an admin and you've been active all the time and surprisingly was very friendly and humble. You give people warnings because of their mistakes and always make the right decision. Because of this, I think you really deserved Wikia Star rights or maybe VSTF. Phuocphuc46? Can I ask you a question,… I wondered if I could customize the background into a new background? It's kinda looking old and I want to change it to a more 'fan-fiction' background not a canon one. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:18, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Um, neat, sure. I guess you could dot why, since, you actually know how to draw,con computers, and I am stuck with real life, so,.. Could it be top of every page that says 'Object Shows Fanonpedia : For the object show community!' even if I did make one, I think that one looks best in the background. Okay Why did you kick BITB? Can I at least, have a reason? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:37, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :Excessive capping, and spamming percentages into chat, and before that, an inappropriate video, despite the fact that I warned him 4 times and already kicked him 2 times before. Nothing Important Phuocphuc46, do you know. I'm the one who has posted a message on your wall the most times? I bet you didn't realized. I have no idea who posted the most messages on my wall, I think it's either RetroPineTree or… you :Probably myself, becuase I'm lonely. Are you a Brony? :3 -Lizzy The Tiger :Unfortunaley, yes. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:29, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Me too! Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:59, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :: You stalking moro....